


Didn't your mother ever tell you (not to play with fire)?

by moonmayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Kinda, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: I wrote this for a friend on tumblr @wickedgamesoyaoya for her series 'Break Your Heart Worse' that is so beautiful and is a sequel/spin-off of her other series Let's Do It Again, Shall We? That has to do with Reader/Osamu Miya. PLEASE go check it out. It is a smau + written work and I love her to death.This was inspired by the heartache of her Iwa series.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Didn't your mother ever tell you (not to play with fire)?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend on tumblr @wickedgamesoyaoya for her series 'Break Your Heart Worse' that is so beautiful and is a sequel/spin-off of her other series Let's Do It Again, Shall We? That has to do with Reader/Osamu Miya. PLEASE go check it out. It is a smau + written work and I love her to death.
> 
> This was inspired by the heartache of her Iwa series.

Iwaizumi Hajime is the sun in all of its incandescent glory.

The fiery passion that illuminates his features and animates his body echoes that of the star’s hot plasma. Brief words of agitation or exasperation are warmly laid to sun-kissed skin, and artificial tenderness scatters into colors of canary yellow, tiger orange, and chili red across the body.

He is a celestial body you wanted nothing more than to immerse yourself in. The easy upturn of his lips, the color of his cheeks, and the shape of his jaw—each one sure to blind if eye contact was maintained for too long.

Then, like any ball of tremendous light, atmospheric change brings about darkened and trembling skies to snuff out its illumination. His dimmed skies came as a woman accompanied by adultery.

Your fingers have always danced across open flames, daring them to do their worst while simultaneously hoping that you’d become fireproof. Hoping that one day, someone’s fire would deem you significant, and the heat of the flame wouldn’t char you.

But over-exposure to this kind of aggression can be detrimental and is sure to peel away layers of skin if left unchecked.

Iwaizumi Hajime is the sun and you are Icarus; never heeding the warnings to not fly too close to those that will harm you.

And if you let him— _God_ , if you let him, he will burn you alive. 


End file.
